Stefan and Bonnie - everything was quiet until she got back
by itshotsht
Summary: He was hopeless. She was ruthless. Everything and everyone was at stake now. To kill or not to?
1. Things Change at Night

- Stefan – said a voice rough and determinate like a lightning

- Stay the hell away from me! – Stefan said while stepping away from the Salvatore's fireplace

- I've changed! I-I can prove you that! – the person kept

- No more Bonnie! Stop, enough with your filthy lies. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE – Stefan did not hesitate in backing her down. Stefan was tired of Bonnie's consistent lies and schemes but mostly, he was tired of her killings. She wasn't just a being naturally programmed to feed from vampires and vampires only. She wasn't only that. Bonnie had become an emotionless killer who had put "The Ripper of Monterrey" to shame. Therefore, she was secretly feared not only by vampires but also by humans. Bonnie was a thief now, that robbed and slaughtered ten cities in row just in the first two months just because.

- Stefan just hear me out. I'm begging you!- she said with tears streaming down her face yet, the youngest Salvatore didn't give in. "It's another fucking act!" he thought - Just GO! - he yelled almost loosing his mind. And just like that Bonnie turned to a raging bitch.

- If it was Katherine here i bet you'd fucking listen to her! - with that said, Stefan's temper blew and he grabbed Bonnie by her neck but, once she was naturally prepared to fight a vampire in her worst day, adding the fact that she was a pro serial killer, she easily punched him on his belly and laid him on the floor with one kick. Although, Stefan reached for her heart, pressuring it, with one hand and , with the other, pulled her hair and now, he was on top of her belly making it even harder, for Bonnie, to breathe.

- You don't get to come here, start saying shit like that and simply walk away. So, you better get the fuck out or I swear I'll rip your miserable heart apart! - Stefan said that with his eyes turning red and the veins around them were enhanced, then, his fangs came out. In that moment, Bonnie felt a sudden rage taking control of her body. She felt deceived because she thought that Stefan, of all people, would hear her out but, sadly, no, he didn't. He was useless now that he was no longer willing to cede to his feelings for her. Therefore, Bonnie wouldn't make him do what he wanted him to. Clearly, Stefan was a loose end now so, she had to put plan b in motion.

- I'll go then - said Bonnie. Stefan let her go and by the time she was at the door, she said - Hope's a bitch and I've learned that from the worst way.

Stefan kept his raging gaze on her until she was nowhere near the boarding house after, he vamped to his room and called Damon

- You're interrupting my drink - said Damon with boredom filling his voice

-Pep up Damon, she's back - Stefan said

- Oh shit - Damon replied and hung up the phone

"By now, Stefan must have told Damon I was in town, time to make a move" Bonnie thought. Ten minutes passed and she saw Damon leaving the bar with his most favorite outfit: black jeans and shirt and black leather jacket combined with leather boots.

- So did you find boring killing vampires or did you just miss me too damn much? - Damon asked with a playful tone.

- Or maybe, I'll rip this town apart - replied Bonnie imitating Damon's tone

- Why are you here Bonnie? - asked Damon looking suspicious

- Soul searching, loneliness, homesickness, etc - kept Bonnie with the same tone - Mostly, I'm here for business. I WANT SOMETHING.

- What?! A new type of vampire blood? You'll be disappointed - said Damon looking more curious about what she wanted

- Well, I might try yours. Oh wait, maybe I'll take it from Elena's neck. That sounds yummier. - said Bonnie in a daring tone now, shaking, once, her shoulders - You know I would.

- What are you looking for? - asked Damon, changing the subject.

This change made Bonnie narrow her eyes a bit for a quick second yet, she rapidly went straight to the point

- Are you interested in help?

- Yeah, sure. Whatever you need me to find - said Damon feeling very confident of himself

- Fine - "This is being too easy" Bonnie thought - Prove it. I want you to kill Elijah

- What?! I can't do that! - Damon argued

- Humm, noted. Bye then. - said Bonnie walking away from Damon. A few seconds later, the eldest Salvatore regained his posture. "Dammit! I cannot believe this"

- I'll do it! - he yelled though he knew Bonnie could hear him even if if he had whispered. He was showing her he was trustworthy - I'll kill Elijah!

- You had your time plus, you don't seem to be... useful

- Hey, you only gave me like ten seconds! I can't make a decision inn ten secs! - he replied

- You said "Whatever you need me to find" remember? - she said imitating the quotation marks with her tiny fingers - You hesitated and I don't really have time for that shit Damon

- Find and kill are two different things Bonnie - said Damon

- Since when for you, you've been totally brainwashed by the Gilbert girl. So sad. It has been 1 minute now and you're still debating yourself. I'll find this by myself. You have an awful night Damon, send my compliments to Klaus.

.


	2. Troubled Night

**Hey guys, i hope you have a great reading. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome either they are either if they're complimenting or not. Let me know what you think, it'd mean so much to me. XOXO, :) **

- What? Bonnie! I've—Damon said but she didn't take too much of her time to disappearing as soon as she realized that Damon wasn't a good choice either. Though, something did seem weird on that pep talk she had with him. He knew she was back, that was pretty obvious, but it looked like he was almost begging to help her. "Maybe, he acted like that out of insanity or curiosity which are both possible hint but not as good for Damon. It has to be something strong, since everything was ok with Stefan, it'd only had to do with bloody Elena, of course!". Damon would no anything for that girl just because he loved her. LOVE. It was strange, no, silly, the fact that people would actually believe in a bunch of crap just to justify some of their actions. Not so long ago, she had been one of those delusional who believed that love was amazing. Five months ago precisely. Back then, she was completely and totally in love and in those long gone moments, she felt like the Earth was back on its axes and everything was right in her life. She had friends that loved her who were pretty much stated as her prime family, she also had an amazing boyfriend whom she spent a lot of her quality time. But, most of all, Mystic Falls was, finally, supernaturally, quiet.

That was all gone now, she couldn't tell the difference between her old life and a blurt, metaphorically speaking. She was different. Changed into someone better and though she lost a lot, she did not care because that moment she was living, was one of the biggest of her life.

FIVE MONTHS AGO

The Grill

- So, what are you saying Caroline? - asked Elena

- Matt is so crushing on Bonnie! - the blonde vampire whispered so as to no one would listen

- That's insane Caroline! He knows that Bonnie is spoken for like crystal clear - replied the young brunette

- Yeah, that's the point Elena. I think he's hurting whenever he's around her cause he knows he can't be with her. *Sighs* I feel bad for him - said Caroline

- Okay, so now I have an insane best friend! You are overreacting Care, I noticed that he's been down but I do think that he just needs some space - said Elena

- He needs BONNIE and don't you try to fight me on this Elena Gilbert. You know in your heart that I'm right and I'm telling you HEADS WILL ROLL

PRESENT

Klaus' Mansion

- Did she said something? - asked Klaus

- She told me she was looking for something - replied Damon

- Yeah you already said that. Let me rephrase: Did she said something else?

- Oh we did not reveal too much about our secret agendas on our first date - said Damon

- Do you think this is a joke to me? I. WANT. THAT. GIRL. DEAD! - yelled Klaus

- What?! No, no fucking way! This is Bonnie we're talking about not one of your freak show hybrids! - yelled Caroline

- Okay let's calm down a bit. We won't do any good if we're fighting each other - said Stefan

- Who the hell does he think - Caroline's ring tone interrupted her upcoming insult to Klaus. She was about to ignore it but as soon as she saw Matt's name on her android's screen, she quickly answered it - Hi Matt, we have a problem

- Well add this one to the list: Bonnie's here - said Matt

- What?! You've gotta be kidding me! Wait a sec - Caroline put her phone on speaker mode - Fill me in now

- I heard some chicks saying that a girl named Bonnie was nominated prom queen - Matt said

- She barely arrived and she already wants the crown? So not you Bennett - said Damon

- That's not all. I talked with Sheriff Forbes and she told me that Bonnie is part of the council membership and this prom bullshit is nothing but a facade to keep an eye on each councils member at school. She's threatening their kids - kept Matt

- That girl needs some serious torture. What the bloody hell does she wants? - said Klaus

- I don't know but pretty soon it'll be global knowledge - said Damon leaving the house

- I'll accompany you - said Klaus

- Okay Matt, if you know something tell us - said Stefan

When Caroline hung up the phone, she kept looking at Stefan, as if he had done something really wrong, with her arms crossed.

- What?! - asked Stefan looking confused

- What?! What do you mean "what"? When Klaus said he'd kill Bonnie you just stood there. Didn't make any kind of move whatsoever to stop him, it was like you didn't care anymore! - accused the young vampire

- I do Caroline, but it is time for Bonnie to stop acting like a raging bitch or things will get complicated for her - he said

Now, it was her turn to stand there without moving any muscle, she was simply standing in Klaus' living room with her jaw open. She couldn't believe that he had said that about the girl she knew since kindergarten. That couldn't be really her. There was no way.

- You just have to move on and accept the fact that she's gone or else you'll be trapped in Bonnie's lies - he said walking away.

Soon, Caroline cleared her head leaving whatever feelings she had for Bonnie aside and started making a plan: first, she was going to talk with her mom in order to track Bonnie's movements since she was in Mystic Falls; afterwards, she was going to meet Matt at The Grill so that she could compel the girls who claimed to know what Bonnie was up to; finally, she was going to have that so long conversation with her former best friend. "It's gonna be fine, stop being such a pussy!" thought Caroline before leaving the house


	3. Troubled Night Part 2

**Hey guys, new chapter is up! I hope you like it, i don't really know what to think about this chapter, so let me know what you think! As always, reviews are welcome! Enjoy and may love be with you all! XOXO :)**

- And why would she do that? She's immortal, why would she run? - wondered Klaus

- Who knows, this is a dead end. - said Damon leaving The Grill with Klaus while Matt stayed at the storage room alone

- Shit, shit, shit! - he shouted while punching the door - Not again, not again, not again!

- Dude, what the hell? - asked one of the employees - Knock it off! Table 5 is waiting for the order

- Sorry, I was... hmm... I'll be there in five - said Matt

- You better - said the employee

Matt took two more minutes thinking about everything and about anything at the same time, his head was spinning. When he saw Bonnie, he thought it was another nightmare but then, when he checked for the second time, she was still there smiling and looking at him then he heard some chicks saying shit about Bonnie's return to Mystic Falls. The busboy thought he was going mad so, he decided to call Caroline. WORST IDEA EVER cause he got the confirmation, the "yes" to his demons that he didn't want to get. Matt shook his head as many time as possible but, unfortunately, damage was done. "Everything's fucked up" Vicky used to say and now, it really was. The memory of his dead sister brought Matt back from his thoughts to reality.

- Table 5's request - said Matt

- Here you go - said the employee

When Matt came to the table 5, he put the Greek salad accompanied with iced tea as well as the account.

- Sorry for the delay, I had... an unforeseen. How can I make it for you? - he politely asked

The girl raised her head and, in that moment, Matt's body froze. She smiled at him and his head was spinning, again.

- Bonnie? - he asked - I... How did you... Why... I thought you left - Matt said struggling to find the right words to say

- Hi, you seem lost Matt - said Bonnie smiling - It's been a while since we last talked. Sit, please

-I'm working Bonnie - said Matt walking away from the girl he used to know. Not wanting to be rejected again, Bonnie went after Matt.

- Matt, I just wanna talk with you. It's kinda important - said Bonnie

- Sorry Bon, no can do

- After work maybe? I need you... I need my friend - she kept

- We're not friends anymore Bon you made sure of that, moreover I don't really want to be friends with you ever again. Matt walked away leaving Bonnie angry and humiliated, for the second time on that night. "Fuck! Oh, I'll get to you Matt, you know I will. It's a matter of time" she thought

The Salvatore Boarding House

- So what's that business partnership she's talking about? - asked Stefan while throwing knives to the living room wall

- No idea, that's when you come in Stef - said Damon

- Uh, no. I just had a fight with her yesterday. Literally. So that won't work. Here's a thought: why don't you ask Klaus to help you out? You two have been so close lately - said Stefan with a playful tone

- Uuhh exes fight, gotta love them. As for your suggestion, Klaus cannot know about this

- Why? - asked Stefan

- Leverage - replied Damon

- What are you up to? - asked Stefan looking suspicious

- We haven't heard from Elena or Elijah for two months and every time we have a lead on something, Klaus compels us to be his little bitches. I've got enough of that. When I get whatever Bonnie's looking for, I can use it against her. Simple. - explained Damon

- To do what? You can't give her whatever she wants and say "hey, I want you to get the fuck off. Deal?" - argued Stefan

- Oh brother, you lack of intelligence is REALLY annoying. She wants an Original but we can't really have that Original dead can we? So, we get her a better one. - said Damon

- And we get rid of two fucking problems - concluded Stefan

- Voilá. Stefan, she mentioned Elena when I talked with her. She looked suspicious - said Damon

- At least she has no idea that Elena's with Elijah in somewhere looking for Katherine - said Stefan


	4. The Return

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry that it took me so long to post this new chapter it wasn't on my plans. Life's a bitch. **

**I worked hard to have this chapter done and i hope you all like it. Anyways, reviews are welcome, let me know what you think!**

**Happy reading, enjoy **

**XOXO :)**

**p.s.: thanks to all the readers, this is for you guys**

SOMEWHERE

- Bonnie's back, we have to go - said Elena grabbing her phone to book a flight to Atlanta

- No, we have to keep looking for Katherine! - replied Elijah

- Fuck Katherine! If we have to put our plan in motion!

- More reasons to stay Elena, I will not put what I've discovered so far in jeopardy just because you're homesick! - said Elijah - If you want to leave, I will not stop you but remember once you're there, you're by yourself

- Fine - when Elena was about to leave, she turned around, went towards Elijah, placed her hand on his cheek and said - If Katherine wanted to help as she said she would she would have helped already - then she left leaving Elijah, clearly troubled, standing on the street.

* * *

Seven hours later, Elena arrived Mystic Falls, she had planned first to meet everyone at the Salvatore after she had picked her luggage. Whilst she was waiting, Elena swam in her memories about how many times she had passed through that airport with her parents when they would go on family vacations. And all of a sudden, Elena found herself drowned in her memories, lots of the, sum she didn't even know she had. One stood out, it wasn't a good memory, but still, it was the last she had about her once called best friend

*MEMORY*

There was a crushing silence in Bonnie's room except for the sound of two heartbeats, Matt's and Bonnie's. That heavy silence broke as soon as Elena entered the room to see Matt, Caroline and Damon beside the bed.

- What happened? - asked Elena placing her hand on Bonnie's face

- It's happening. Expression is taking the best of her Elena - answered Matt

- Well, give her some blood, call a witch or I-I don't know j-j-just DO SOMETHING! - yelled Elena

- She's not going to... - said Damon shaking his head to make his point

- NO! I will not stand by while you let her die! - she then looks at the corner where Stefan is - What about you? Are you going to let her die? Stefan says nothing, he just gets up, gives Bonnie one look and then leaves

The long-haired brunette stands there for one second, incredulous, after she looks at Caroline for some explanation

- He's been like this all day - said Caroline - Obviously, he's not dealing too well with this situation. Neither of us are

- All day?! That means she's been like this... Why am I just finding about this now? And why haven't you done anything? - asked Elena

- We did Elena, she's not responding to anything - said Damon - Her pulse is getting weaker and weaker as we speak and there's nothing we can do to change it. WE TRIED EVERYTHING. WE FAILED

- We'll find a way. We always do - said Elena while dialing the phone number of Bonnie's mom

*END OF MEMORY*

- Elena! I didn't know you were back in town - said Sheriff Forbes

- Yeah, it was a last-minute thing - she said grabbing her luggage

- Bonnie's the reason of your return isn't she?

- *sighs* Caroline told me she was threatening the council members. Do you know what she's been up to?

- Damon, Stefan and Klaus are still trying to figure that out but you know Bonnie, it's not like she's telling us want we want to know

- Well I guess that's gonna have to change. _We _happen to know the perfect guy to make Bonnie spill the beans - Elena said raising her right eyebrow and grinning.

* * *

Matt's House

3 days since Bonnie arrived. 3 days he's been tormented by that evil queen. 3 days he couldn't sleep an entire night without waking up either on the woods or he'd wake up all sweaty and shaking. He wasn't ready to go on that road again. No way. When he arrived, he saw her at the porch waiting for him

- You're late - Bonnie said getting closer to Matt trying to give him a kiss on his cheek but he pushed her away.

- Get a life and stop tormenting mine - he said while unlocking the door, when he got in he was about to close the door when Bonnie stopped him

- I don't have a place to stay Matt. Would you like us to be roommates?

- I'd rather choke myself - he replied trying to close the door but, once again, she stopped him, and then, she entered in the house.

- Pity, you are soooo fucking hot! Now, you either do what I want or you'll meet Vicky and Jeremy. Oh! Maybe I'll turn you into... me and we both know you wouldn't like that and neither would your dearest dead mommy. P.S.: sorry I killed her but she was a totally waste - Matt's face was filled with rage - Oh, too soon

- Fuck you! - Matt yelled having a hard time controlling his emotions

- Will you do it me? - Bonnie asked getting closer to Matt, licking her lips. Matt tried to stay focused but he couldn't help that he did think Bonnie looked _nice _in her leather pants and a tank top - Have you lost your words? - she whispered in Matt's ear

- I just want you gone! - he said with the feeling that sounded like a totally lie. He knew it was a lie. He couldn't help but feeling attracted by the girl in front of him. "She's beautiful. Stop it you ass, she's not Bonnie!". Yet, he couldn't convince his male parts that were pressuring his zipper and were burning for some action.

- Really?! You should learn how to control yourself Matty. Who knows, some people might get you body language... all wrong - she said - So, _can_ _I stay here_?

- What's in it for me? - he asked looking suspicious - Obviously, you're not looking for just a roommate

- Other than sex? - Bonnie asked teasing him - Let's say I can give you something you REALLY want

- Last time I checked, you still couldn't bring people back from the dead so I don't think you can help me

- Well, I can help you find your daddy, if you're interested of course

- Bullshit, Rixon's gone!

- Uh-uh, I happen to know otherwise. In fact, sources told me he was still alive and well, the problem is: he knows how to hide

- And what do you want to do with him?

- Business. But to find him, I need you to be on my side Matt. No turning back - Matt took a few seconds to answer but since his dad left them, he sworn that he'd find him and ask why he did what he did. There was a chance that Bonnie was lying but in the back of his mind he hoped she wasn't.

- Fine, I'll do it. No turning back - said Matt, serious

- Good. Are you familiar with the Larson?

- Kind of, why?

- I want you to give me their medallion. I have big plans for you Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers and Guest, I understand that my story is hard to keep up with so I'm making my best efforts to make it clearer for you to read and, hopefully, enjoy my story!

I will update soon!

XOXO :)

P.S.: Guest, thanks for the honesty


	6. The Guest

**Hey there! So, i have two things i want to say before you read the next chapter: first, i **_**really am grateful**_** for everyone who took the time to review, reads and/or follow my story - THANK YOU ; I am deeply sorry that it took me sooo long to post this new chapter but I'm trying to make things as clear as possible so i had to rewrite a few things - this chapter is a little shorter than the others - if you still find the story confusing let me know ;**

**As always, i hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**XOXO, :)**

* * *

The next day...

The Salvatore Library

- What the hell were you thinking by returning to Mystic Falls? - asked Damon

- Bonnie's here so I had to get back Damon - replied Elena

- Well don't you think you should've waited a bit more because you being here makes I don't know... YOU on the top of her killings list?

- It's not like that Damon

- It IS like that Elena. Bonnie is not the same, she'd kill you without blinking and we surely don't need that - said Stefan

- What we need is to find a way to kill her - said Klaus

- Seriously, I'm gonna rip your fucking heart if you begin with that shit again Klaus - threatened Caroline

- For now we need a plan. We need to get into her mind and search what she's really here for - said Elena - I've got Elijah looking for Katherine and if there's really something out there that Bonnie wants, we have to get it no matter what. And I know how to do that.

- What do you mean "what she's really here for"? - asked Klaus suspiciously

- Nothing - said Damon

- She's looking for something, that's why she's back - explained Caroline

- And why am I just finding about this NOW? - yelled Klaus

- Well, you're kind of... gossipy, no offense, and we didn't want the word to spread out - said Damon

Klaus grabbed Damon by his neck, took his ring off and put Damon in front of the window then, Stefan stopped Klaus.

- What you doing? You mad? - Elena said

- He provoked me. Who the hell does he think he is? I'm the KING!

- King my ass! - Caroline said. Klaus looked furiously at her and asked - And how are we supposed to know what the bloody Bonnie wants?

- We have someone in the inside - Elena said, smiling

- Who? - Stefan and Klaus asked at the same time

- Matt - Elena answered

- Really, the busboy? - Damon argued

- Yea, she's never going to misdoubt that he's on our side! - Elena said

- And why is that?

- Because he LOVES her! - In that moment, awkwardness filled the room.

- Whatever, we just need to assure that you stay hidden - said Stefan, changing the subject

- Oh, no, I will not be in-house arrest! - Complained Elena - I'm not Anne Frank!

- Bonnie can't know you're here - said Damon

- Hmm... I already do. I really hope my invitation got lost in the mail - Bonnie said while playing with her necklace - You really should lock your doors, who knows what the wind might bring in - she said ironically, then she finally looked at Elena - Oh, hi Elena, I _almost_ forgot you were here. Welcome back.

The whole room froze while Bonnie was full of joy watching each one of them shaking with fear, except Klaus.

- Long time no see Elena, it's been a while since we last talked - said Bonnie getting closer to her

- You're a hard one to reach - defended Elena

- Let's go straight to the point shall we? - said Klaus - WHAT DO YOU WANT?

- God, calm down you hybrid, I'm having a pep talk over here. I... want to... make things right

- Bullshit Bonnie, get what the hell you want and get the fuck off - said Stefan

- Ough Stefan, that was harsh - Bonnie said giving pat chest

- Fess up Bonnie, no one wants you here. The less time you're here, the best

- Oh I see, are you mad at me because Matt is my new bff or is it because you never got over the fact that I dumped you and now you finally get to see why Elena, Katherine and myself left you: cause you're nothing but a fucking blood addict - said Bonnie. Stefan grabbed her by her neck and staked her with an iron stick. Being strong as she is, Bonnie pulled the stake out and pierced it through Stefan's stomach, he yelled and laid on the floor. Damon was about to help his brother but Bonnie got in the way.

- Don't. You. Dare - she threatened. Damon gave her his raging gaze.

- You don't have to be like this Bonnie! - said Caroline

- Yes I do Caroline, it's in my nature, I didn't choose this, you and Elena did

- We were trying to save your life! - replied Elena

- Trying to save my life?! You were the one who convinced me it was okay to bring Caroline's mom back after Katherine killed her just because she wanted the cure for God knows what! You didn't want to accept the fact that I was dying so, you decided to trust a random which that you didn't know and guess what happened? She turned me into... _this _so, yeah, I _have_ to be mean. No, this is who I am now and I kinda like it

- So, if you like it, why all the revenge and hate? - asked Klaus - Didn't you have nothing better to do?

- Oh, I did. But I can see clear now, I lost my family due to save your lives so I have the right to be pissed man

- Stop being sentimental - said Damon

- I'm not Damon but I can see clearer, now that I'm not full of emotions and all, how you guys screwed up my human life! You _**abused me, destroyed me and killed me**_ just to save that one! - she said pointing to Elena - You're right Stefan, I don't want truces, _I want you all_ dead. - She went towards the door but, instead, she turned around and added - P.S.: You might not hold on your hope on Katherine to find the witch that turned me - Damon and Stefan looked uneasy; they didn't expect Bonnie to know that Elijah was looking for Katherine - Don't look so nervous, of course I knew you would try to contact Katherine so that she could help you find the witch that turned me, since she knows everything about everything. I bet you wanted to convince the witch to put me back to _**normal**_ right? You should know this: I killed her - With that said, Bonnie left.

* * *

**Question:** What do you think about Bonnie's behavior? Do you think Bonnie's means justify the ends? Are you with her or against her?


	7. Flashback - Part 1

**I've noticed that i haven't disclaimed any of my previous chapters so DISCLAIM DISCLAIM DISCLAIM!**

**I am soooo sorry and embarrassed that i actually took this long to update this story but the truth is that i kinda of lost my muse and no matter how hard i tried i got nothing so after re-reading the story, i came up with this chapter and good news: I GOT MY MUSE BACK! yayyy! lol. So, i thought it'd be really important to go back and see what happened and why (and answer some questions and ask other ones) and how it affected the present.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, follow and read my story so THANK YOU! If you have any questions or doubts feel free to pm me! And if you feel like the story is getting predictable or boring please tell me!**

**I hope you enjoy! May happiness guide you all**

**xoxo :)**

* * *

Flashback - Part 1

**Mystic Falls, Virginia - Five Months Ago**

It was a regular boring Monday and everybody hates Mondays, Bonnie liked to think she was the head of the "I Officially Hate Mondays" club which motto was "if Monday had a face, I'd punch it". They only existed to make students feel sorry for themselves and to make them feel like they had their period but today, Bonnie welcomed the most hated day of the week with a big smile. "Today's gonna be awesome!" the teenager thought, with Nina Simone Feeling Good playing on her iPhone, she watched herself closely in the mirror. Her lips were puffy and slightly pink, her cheeks had the same caramel tone and - her favorite feature - her green eyes were shinning like rays of sun, her chocolate curls were longer, they almost reached her waist actually and though she was really proud of them, she wanted to go with a different vibe today so, she decided to straighten her hair. Like a switch, Bonnie decided to finally give some use to the makeup kit Caroline had given her. "Hmm... a little makeup doesn't hurt anyone". Bonnie didn't feel like wearing some jeans and some random t-shirt, _no, she didn't want to wear that at all_ therefore, she decided to go with a purple dress, with no sleeves, a little above the knee-length. Feeling good about herself for the first time in a while, a long fucking while, she picked her purse and her books and raced down the stairs.

- Morning dad! - she said giving her dad a kiss on his cheek, then she grabbed a toast and headed towards the door - Bye!

- Wait, wait! Why are you so cheery? It's_ Monday_ Bonnie - he asked narrowing his eyes while getting closer to his daughter

- I... well... you know... girl's stuff - she said but her father did not believe a word and suddenly, he opened his eyes so fast as if he was standing before a demon

- Are you on drugs?

- What?! No, of course not! I'd never do that

- Hmm... it's that boyfriend of yours then, Stefan isn't it? You know I don't like him and I'd rather if spent your time with your girlfriends or Matt or Tyler but NOT WITH THAT SALVATORE kid! He's been making you doing drugs!

- Daaaad! I'm not doing drugs okay? I just feel good today, what's wrong with that?

- Fine! But still, I don't want that boy in my house Bonnie Bennett!

- Yeah right - she whispered while she stepped outside

- What?

- Have a good day!

* * *

**Mystic Falls High School**

- Hey you! - Caroline greeted - What's with the new look? I mean I know you and Stefan are together but you do realize you don't have to look like her right? - she said with a playful tone

- Caroline - Bonnie said, serious

- What?! It was _a joke_! C'mon! - Caroline gave Bonnie a head-to-toe stare and walked around her - Hmm.. why are you cheerful?

- I don't know, I just... am. I feel different. I woke up and I had this energy and this new weird vibe and... I decided to go with it: explains the hair and the clothing

- Liar! This whole thing has to do with Stefan! You've been fucking everywhere _all the time_! Oh my god! - the blonde vampire accused pointing her index finger to Bonnie

- What?! N-No!... Ok...maybe it has a bit to do with Stefan - Bonnie said fidgeting her fingers

- Liar, liar pants on fire! It has everything to do with_ him_!You spend more time in Stefan's bedroom than in your actual home plus, you're falling in love! So cute! - When Bonnie was about to deny it, Caroline cut her off - Don't even try to deny it Bonnie, you know it's true

- FINE! You're right, everyday I get more and more in love with him and it seems like I can't shake him off cause he's always there and every waking moment he's there being perfect without even knowing it and then, at night, when I try to go to sleep, I can't cause he's always fucking there! And it doesn't help the tiniest bit that he **really** knows how to use his dick! And for a while I kept saying that he'd go back to falling with Elena but he didn't and it feels so damn good to be put first. He makes me feel better about myself, he makes me better, he makes me laugh. Stefan is amazing! I love how cute he is when he pouts or when he's trying to figure something out. I LOVE HIM and you know what? None of this cure bullshit will ruin my day, so Katherine, the whore, can keep threatening us all she wants because today is_ my_ day! - Bonnie stated feeling proud of herself.

Ever since they had found the cure, Katherine had made their lives a living hell to get the cure. Lives had been lost; April Young was dead and so was Jeremy and it was all Katherine's fault and as much as Jeremy being dead bothered her, Bonnie decided to put it all behind for just one day and act like a normal girl.

- Awn I'm gonna cry, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say Bon - said Caroline

- What's the "sweetest thing" she said? - asked Matt

- She admitted being in love with Stefan! Isn't that so freaking cute?

- Oh! - Matt exclaimed feeling like someone had punched him right in his heart

- Oh?! Really? Aren't you happy for your friend? - accused Caroline eyeing Matt suspiciously

- Yeah, that's... amazing... just amazing. Well... hmm... I should really go - he said with a hoarse voice

- Uh-oh someone has a crush on you - Caroline said pointing her finger to Bonnie

- What?! Of course not! We're friends

- Whatever you say Bonnie, we'll discuss that after Math class

* * *

The last class was always the worst one and Elena couldn't pay attention to whatever her teacher was saying, now all she was thinking was how Katherine managed to change their lives completely. Since the bitch had returned to Mystic Falls bad shit had happened, Jenna was dead and that made easier to Alaric's vampire hating psycho alter ego to break through, and then the Damon being bitten thing and Stefan trying to save his life, no humanity Stefan, the Originals, Esther trying to kill her children and turning Alaric into the "Ultimate Hunter", vampire Elena, hunter Jeremy, dark Bonnie and the quest to find the cure only to be taken by Katherine and Jeremy got killed meanwhile. And then Elijah stole the cure from Katherine and handed it over to Bonnie in order to keep it hidden but, somehow, Katherine knew that the cure was in Mystic Falls so now she was trying to get it back, killing April just to prove she was not fucking around. _"That whore! She was better off dead!"_ And just like a switch, Elena knew what to do. It was so obvious, she couldn't understand why she didn't think of it before. _"I'm soo ending that walking piece of shit!"_ Feeling confident, she glanced Bonnie and noticed she was actually glowing. _"Who knows maybe she had the same idea about killing Katherine."_

As soon as the bell rang, Elena rushed over Bonnie

- Hey Bon, do you wanna come over and have a girls night?"

- Sure, why not?

- Good 'cause I kinda have something to tell you and Caroline

- What is it? And why are you acting like you just found gold?

- Bonnie, in fact I- Elena's phone was buzzing in her front pocket so she took it and opened the text message from Caroline _"Meet me at the woods I have something I want to tell you, it's important."_ - Um... Ookay

- Is it from Caroline too?- Bonnie asked with her phone in her hand and Elena nodded - I got one too, it says to meet her at the woods, she said it was important

- I just hope that... fuck it. Let's go

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion **

- Why are you packing - dramatic pause - Again? I thought you still wanted the cure for your precious Elena - said Rebekah leaning against Klaus' bedroom door

- I do but I have some things I need to take care of. I hope that while I'm gone you find where our brother hid the cure and shove it down the doppelgänger's throat

- I'm not your little bitch Klaus! If you want to find the cure find it yourself!

- Rebekah I'm going to say this once and once only: I make the rules not you and if you're not happy with it, you know where the door is. But let me remind you, as soon as you step out of this house you're on your own and don't even think that the Salvatores will do anything when you know who finds you.

In that moment, Rebekah wanted to slap Klaus so hard because she knew her brother was right. Throughout the years she had made a lot of enemies, witches, werewolves, and mostly vampires but she wasn't worried about them, she could kick their asses and do her nails at the same time, she was worried about the others, those motherfuckers were no joke so, she figured that remaining next to Klaus was her better option, actually it was her only option.

Huffing she asked - What things do you need to take care of?

- Rebekah, stop talking. If you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch - Klaus said leaving his room. Once he was far enough, Klaus dialed a number on his phone and waited and waited, when he was about to hung up when finally the person on the other end of the line answered

- I'm on my way - Klaus said

- You better be.

- I'm still older than you

- That doesn't make you stronger - the other said and then hung up

* * *

**Somewhere in the Woods**

- Where is she? - asked Elena

- Not in my pocket Elena - replied Bonnie

- We've been waiting for like almost an hour now and still no sign of her whatsoever

- You know I like to make a good entrance

- Katherine - both Elena and Bonnie spat at the same time

- Doppelganger, witchy

- Bitch - Bonnie said

- Whore - Elena added

- That's rich coming from you Elena 'cause you're following my footsteps, switching brothers and all - Katherine replied with a grin on her face

- Look you-

- Don't even finish that pathetic sentence - Katherine interrupted - We're here because I want one thing: the cure and it seems I haven't made my point when I killed little April. You can say my patience is over so let's get down to business. The last person that had the cure was Elijah so, I have a theory: he gave it to you - she said pointing to Bonnie - So that you could hide but it had to be somewhere safe where no one could get in or find, here's the best part, you did a hiding spell, turn something visible invisible and that's where you come in - she lifted her chin towards Elena - In order to do that she needed supernatural blood, it could be vampire, werewolf but I'm guessing you chose a _doppelgänger_, even though Elena's a vampire she can die and when that happens the cure will be lost because you don't have any descendants... that we know of. Therefore there won't be anymore doppelgänger roaming the Earth and Bonnie here, the only one who knows where the cure _really_ is, will die someday sooner or later, making the cure lost forever. Am I close?

_"Shit, shit, shit!"_ Bonnie thought. There was no way she was going to let this bitch take the one thing that they could use against Silas

- Ugh, you're not that smart Petrova - said Bonnie

- You're a bad liar Bennett. Try again

- It doesn't change anything, you won't get it! - snapped Elena and Bonnie shot her look that said _"WTF?!"_

- Oh really? - replied Katherine in a daring tone - Caroline your services are needed! - Caroline stepped behind a tree with her face and her clothes full of blood

- What did you do to her? - asked Bonnie

- She made me do it. I-I didn't want to - said Caroline

- If you don't get me the cure until midnight, you'll wish you did as I said. Tick tock, tick tock - And with that said, she vanished

- Fuck! Now what?- said Elena

* * *

**The Boarding House**

- She what? - asked Damon when Elena and Bonnie filled both him and Stefan of what had happened

- That Petrova bitch! If she thinks I'm going to let her have the cure she's dead wrong! - said Rebekah fuming

- Look, she's been threatening us for the last 2 months and if she was as serious about the cure as she making us believe she is, she'd already done something - explained Stefan

- Oh and April dying isn't something? Let's not forget she did something to Caroline and we don't even know what so, I'd say she's pretty serious - replied Bonnie

- We're not giving her the cure! - argued the Original

- Caroline is a mess! Can you stop being selfish for a second - yelled Elena

- You're the one to talk - the blonde replied

- Ok, ok, ok, Barbie Klaus, you will call Elijah and tell him what's going on, Bonnie you'll stay here with Vampire Barbie and find out why she's all weird, Elena you will help Bonnie, Stefan you go find Klaus and say Caroline's life is hanging and I will hunt that bitch down. So., we all know what to do let's get moving - said Damon

- Klaus's not in town - informed Rebekah

- What? Since when? - asked Elena

- Since this morning

- Well Stefan you know what to do? - said Damon

- I'll call him - Stefan replied

- Chop chop, we have lots to do - with that said he left the boarding house along with Rebekah, Elena went to the room where Caroline was sleeping leaving Bonnie and Stefan alone. The youngest Salvatore pulled Bonnie into a hug and kissed her forehead

- I'm so worried about Caroline. I have no idea what Katherine made her do

He huffed because whatever Katherine forced Caroline to do it shouldn't be good, no, it definitely wasn't good. Running for 500 years made Katherine psychotic and sadistic, she used people as toys in her survival game, she was obsessed about her freedom and when there was a chance she took it no matter what, killing whoever crossed her way. That was what feared Stefan because when someone blew the only chance Katherine had to be free, they wouldn't live to see another day, she would torture them so badly until that person killed himself just to escape the pain. But he didn't want to scare Bonnie so, he tried to calm her down.

- Damon's gonna find her and force her to undo whatever she did to Caroline ok? Right now, you need to be with your best friend and help her

- Fine... Stefan, I don't want you any near Klaus

- I'll just call him Bon, it's like he can't harm through the phone

- I know, I just- Stefan cut her off, pressing his lips against her, Bonnie immediately putting her hand on Stefan's neck as her lips parted, deepening the kiss, tongues swirling in a dance that only they knew. Right now, all she could feel, breathe and taste was Stefan, her mind and body were his, she forgot about the world she lived in, she forgot about Caroline, Elena, the Originals, hell she even forgot about her father! Stefan tightened his grip on Bonnie's hips and pushed her against a wall and in between kisses he managed to say

- I love you - That's when her world started spinning, the blood thickened in her veins and her mouth was dry but at the same time she was aware of everything that was happening, everything was so... real and then her heart skipped a beat and then she knew. Damage was done, there was no way to turn back or exit door, Stefan reached her very core, her soul.

- I love you - she murmured. Then, they heard a piercing scream and Stefan pulled away

- Go help her Bon, I'll call Klaus

- Why can't you call him from here? - Bonnie asked. She didn't want Caroline hurting but she didn't understand why Stefan couldn't make the fucking call from the boarding house, especially after the words they shared seconds ago

- Because if we want him on our side, we need to do so without him worrying about Caroline, we need him focused or else it just won't be worth it - Stefan explained and then another scream sounded, Stefan kissed Bonnie again - Help her, I'll be one phone call away. - He said before leaving. Bonnie ran until she was at the room where Caroline was

- What happened? - she asked Elena who was hugging a very trembling Caroline

- I... uh... she started sobbing while sleeping and she kept saying' "I have no choice" over and over again so, I tried to wake her up but she wasn't responding and out of the blue she woke up and started screaming a-and now...

- We'll fix this... together - Bonnie said while looking through the pages of her grimoire

- Do you think this is magical? - Elena whispered rubbing Caroline's back

- I-I-I don't know, at this point it could be anything Elena

- Like a curse or something?

- Maybe.. I really have no idea. We have to explore every possibilities I mean, it's Katherine - Bonnie replied flipping the pages harder each time. 20 minutes later, Bonnie was so furious she almost burned the grimoire. How could a witch's book have every spell but had nothing about whatever Katherine fucking Pierce had done to Caroline

- You're not gonna find anything there - Caroline said

- Caroline - both Elena and Bonnie sighed in relief

- It's worthless - Caroline looked down before facing her best friends - I couldn't stop it - a tear rolled down her cheek

- What did she do to you? - Elena asked

- I don't wanna talk about it

- But Care- Bonnie said before Caroline cut her off

- I said I don't wanna talk about it. What matters is that I'm fully recovered and we need to find that bitch and kill her - she said standing. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other confused, at first, but then Elena had a small grin on face

- My thoughts exactly - she said

- Today is a bad day to be a Petrova - Bonnie added

* * *

It was soo fucking easy to find Katherine, the bitch didn't even try to hide, it only took Damon a phone call Liz Forbes and _voilá_! "At least I'd hide" Damon thought while walking into the building, he searched the right door and then knocked

- Oh you, I see the witch and your girlfriend already told you all about our lil' chat - Katherine

- Invite me in

- Why? So you try to kill me? No, thanks - she was ready to slam the door on his face but Damon being Damon stopped her

- Who, me? Try to kill you? Pff, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead. Now, Kat, why don't you actually be polite and invite me in?

- Because it's my leverage

- Oh my - Damon said putting his hand on his chest - _Is Katherine Pierce scared of me?_ Wow talk about changes - he said mockingly

- Oh my, is the big Damon Salvatore a little pussy running around trying to please Elena's ass? Talk about changes but then again, you did the same for me

- That was so predictable Kat, you lost you spark, I guess it's the old age, I knew it would catch you eventually. But first things first, undo whatever you did to Caroline

- Yeah, that's gonna happen

- You listen to me you little slut, you messed with the wrong vampire you know why? Because as soon as Stefan tells Klaus what you did to her, he will rip your heart out the second he sees you so, why don't you be a good girl and do as I say - Katherine actually seemed frightened, what Damon said made perfect sense even if she tried to deny it she knew how Klaus felt about Caroline and she knew if she didn't fix it, she'd be fucked. Swallowing the thickness in her throat she said

- Come in - and Damon grinned, he knew Katherine would fall for his lie. There was no way Stefan would let Klaus know about Caroline before he needed to do what they planned.

* * *

**Q: What did Katherine did to Caroline? What exactly have Damon and Stefan planned? And what do you think of Elena. Bonnie and Caroline teaming up against Katherine? (they're not gonna kill her obviously but still)**

**NEXT CHAPTER****: Katherine tells Damon what she did to Caroline, someone is nearly dead, a new character is introduced (O.C), Matt and Stefan fight, Katherine runs away... A lot's gonna happen next chapter... STAY TUNED! **

**Once again I'm deeply sorry and ashamed for the insanely loong wait for this update, I hope I'll make it up for you! **

**I hope you enjoyed the reading and reviews are in need! And if you're getting bored please complain!**


	8. Flashback- Part 2

**In this ff, Elena turned off her humanity and she had her humanity back just like we saw on the show but she won't be focused on killing Ms. Pierce and Bonnie is still "brainwashed" by shady pants.**

**Stefan won't be Silas's Doppelganger, in my head Silas will be Crowley from Supernatural (he'll have the same accent and the same... spirit)  
**

******I know I said Matt and Stefan would fight in this chapter and I really wanted to make that happen but it was getting too long I think so i decided the next chapter for sure! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Katherine will be a lot darker and and the other characters won't be as limited as they are in the show bc i honestly feel like there's more to explore about them. I just wanted to let you know that. Also if you think my story is getting too boring or too predictable do say and if there's any doubts, questions or suggestions pm me.**

**Disclaimer: ****These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Angela Venegaz (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

_Flashback - Part 2_

**Mystic Grill **

"Ugh, here he comes" Matt thought as soon as Stefan walked in. He really didn't understand what Bonnie saw in him, he was a vampire for god's sake! And, yeah, he was a okay one but still... After all, it was his fault Vicky was dead because if he hadn't come back to Mystic Falls in the first place, maybe Damon wouldn't even notice his sister and turn her but nooo, that motherfucker Salvatore had to come back and "steal" his girlfriend. At first Matt was pissed but then he was ok with it, it took time but he finally got over Elena and moved on, _really_ moved on, with Caroline but that didn't work as well because guess what? Damon fucking Salvatore's psycho ex turned her! But then again, with time, a lot of time, he was ok with it and moved on though he never expected to move on to _BONNIE _of all people! He couldn't exactly pin point when he fell for her but he was pretty sure it was a while after she saved him when he drowned himself in the school's pool. And then, Jeremy had cheated on her with Anna, the ghost, and Matt was there when she needed, I mean, he couldn't just leave her there tossed away like garbage. _Jeremy... _he really missed his buddy and since his death Stefan and Damon tried to persuade Bonnie from completing the triangle on her own because Silas was nowhere to be seen since he "told" her what to do. So, yeah, she and Stefan spent a lot of time together and suddenly _boom!_ they were a thing and according to both Caroline (and surprisingly) Elena, it was just a matter of time.

- Hey Matt umm... can I have a minute with you? - asked Stefan

Huffing the quarter back answered - No

Stefan grabbed his harm - It's important Matt

- Everything's important when it comes to you Stefan. Look man, I gotta go because some of us actually need a job if we want to survive so... - he said leaving

- Hey, hey! Caroline's in a really bad shape right now and-

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Stefan - What? How?

- Katherine wants the cure and she's using Caroline to get to us. Me and Damon already have a plan-

- Of course you do - interrupted Matt

- And all we need you to do is to keep Caroline at my place as long as you can until I call you

Now he was being manhandled like a lost child, great. - Why?

- I'll explain later, here's not the place. Thank you for helping - Stefan said sitting next to the bar. He took his iPhone out his pocket and dialed Klaus' number, it kept going straight to voice mail - Just answer the goddamnit phone! - After the tenth voice mail, Klaus finally picked up

- What?

- Katherine's here and she wants the cure

- Old news mate, see I have more important-

- Oh really? Because it doesn't take a genie to figure out why she wants it in the first place, I mean, I know she doesn't want to be human again so what could she possibly want to do with the cure? - Stefan explained, he could practically hear Klaus growling as he understood his point - So, I suggest you get your ass back to Mystic Falls and I'll tell you our plan

- What's in it for you? I know you're not doing this because we were acquainted once upon a time. - Klaus replied

- I'll explain it to you as soon as you get back

- I wanna know NOW! - the hybrid yelled

- Call me when you arrive - Stefan said and then he hung up. He knew Klaus loved being strong, respect, feared, all in all, he wanted to be King so there was no way he would let all that slip through his fingers. He just... wouldn't.

* * *

**The Boarding house**

- Wee need a plan - said Caroline

- Find the bitch. Stake her. Simple. - said Elena

- She's like 500 plus years old how can-

- Someone's here - interrupted Caroline

The girls went downstairs and found Matt in the living room

- Matt? What are you doing here? - Bonnie asked

- Well Stefan said Caroline was... ill or something but I see you're better now.

- Yes, I am. Now please, leave - she replied with a serious tone

- No can do. I'm on your watch - he said pointing to the cheerleader

- Matt, we're kinda busy here so.. - said Elena

- I'm not going anywhere. You'd have to kill me to make that happen

- Your choice - said Caroline, vamp speeding to Matt and biting his neck. Bonnie stopped her friend before she could do anymore damage and Elena gave Matt some blood. When she thought the situation was under control she stopped giving Caroline aneurysms. The blonde vampire looked up, and the look on her face was... unfriendly to say the least

- WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. BONNIE! - she pronounced every single word with venom

- You attacked Matt Caroline, I can't allow it. You know that

- Y-You can't _allow_ it? Is that it? - she stood up and started walking towards Bonnie as a predator ready to catch his prey - Mm... Interesting... - she whipped the corners of her mouth - What more can't you allow?

- Caroline... - warned Elena ready to defend her friend now that Matt was fully recovered and was dialing the Salvatore's but none was picking up so he dialed the only person who could help them

- Shut it Elena - she took one more step closer to Bonnie when she rose her hand - No, no, no, no, no. No magic - Elena rushed in and punched Caroline's belly but because she was older _and_ stronger she was able to snap Elena's neck. Bonnie rose her hand again and gave Caroline another aneurysm but somehow she was able to reach Bonnie and break her wrist. - I said _no magic - _her eyes were changing and her fangs came out.

Before anything could happen Rebekah arrived in time to fight Caroline

- What the hell? Stop it!

- Fuck you! You're not killing anyone tonight - said Rebekah while kicking Caroline, the latter tried to stop the Original but she was thrown against a wall. She had no chance. It took just one second, just one second when Rebekah searched for Matt not seeing him around while worry married her face, Caroline snapped the Original's head

- Now, on to the business - she said but just like the busboy, Bonnie was no where to be found. - I've always enjoyed a good chase! - she yelled. Caroline focused and soon she heard their heartbeats not so far in the woods. - It's gonna be a good night

- Bon, hurry! - Matt said

- I'm sorry but my wrist is killing me! - she replied

- Well if we don't move our asses the only thing killing us will be Caroline Forbes!

- You're right you know - Caroline said. Their faces went blank for a second before anger filled their features

- Care, you don't wanna do this! - said Matt

- Oh yeah, I do! - she said stepping closer.

Something was wrong with Caroline, she would never harm her friends just because and then it hit Bonnie - this was Katherine's shit! She tried to do something but her magic wasn't cooperating. So the best thing to do now was buying some time

- Katherine's making you do this! We're your friends you can't murder us! - Bonnie yelled frustrated because she didn't understand why her magic wasn't working

- Not him. - Pause - Just you

- Wh- said Matt but she knocked him down. Bonnie gulped and said

- Oh fuck

* * *

**Katherine's Loft **

- So are you gonna spill the beans or not? - asked Damon

- First, boots off my table, it costs more than you're house. - Damon rolled his eyes at that remark - And I only did what I had to do to assure you how I serious I am about the cure and Caroline is just... warm up.

- Kat, I don't wanna catch up and talk about your life purposes and your desperate need for attention so if you're going to keep dancing around the matter I'm out. - he stated getting up - But then you'll have Klaus to deal with, and you are not exactly his beau are you?

- Fine! You're not the only ones with a witch on your side

- Yeah so? If it's not a Bennett witch, it's harmless

- Really?! What, you think the maximum witches or whatever lies only on the Bennett line? This is hilarious!

- Please, enlighten me, 'cause last I heard Bennett is the real deal, hardcore - Damon said shrugging his shoulders

- A couple of centuries ago, when I was running from Klaus, I met this witch, Angela Venegaz, she was really powerful, the strongest witch known but you know witches they hate vampires and all but I managed to cut a deal with her: she helped me with Klaus and I'd make sure she wouldn't end up burning in a stake.

- Well for someone that strong she was really stupid. That deal only benefits you not her, what would you give her? Clothes, food, maybe some of your men puppies?

- That's all she ever asked and I was pleased she didn't demand more.

- And how did she help you with Klaus? You still had to fake you death in that fire - replied the older Salvatore feeling disgusted by the memory of that night. Katherine swallowed hard, the atmosphere became charged with tension and regret. She got up and went towards a shelf, and under it, there was a safe, she opened it and took a small cloth bag and held it in her hand.

- She told me there was a way a could get to Klaus - by... umm... you know.. "controlling" his mind

- Compulsion?

- No, it's far more complex than that. When you're compelled it's not really you, you black out but with this type of magic you can control one's mind completely, the person under the spell knows what he's doing but he's trapped in his own mind.

- Yeah, compulsion - Damon said

- Fuck Damon! This is not compulsion, IT'S TORTURE! In the beginning you start to feel anxious and unsteady, start getting paranoid but as time goes by, your own body starts fighting you, your blood levels increase drastically and, hey it has to go somewhere so, you start bleeding out. You feel weak, you can't move and your body is stiff as fuck and then you start getting cold, _really cold, _and outta blue, fire consumes you, and you can almost see the flames eating you, - Damon's eyes widened so much they could fall to the floor any minute - a couple of hours later, you're fine again. Physically. And you know what? That's just warm up. The real deal his in here - she pointed at Damon's head - You get murderous but then again, it's old news for a vampire, the difference is you'll kill anything, emphasis on anything, that goes against you nature.

- Werewolves - Damon whispered

- Yes but we don't have any weres around so think again. It's not to hard you know - Damon finally realized who Katherine meant - That's it. Your Bennett friend is probably dead or about to be in... let's say... now. And that's not all, when you finally kill your "natural enemy", you die along with him, that's the way to maintain the balance.

- Stop it then!

- In change of?

- You get to see another sunset how about that? If Caroline dies Klaus will come after you and then after me besides, what will Elijah have to say when he finds you were the one responsible for both Bonnie and Caroline's death?

As much as Katherine pretended to hate Elijah for stealing the cure and hiding it, she knew she still cared about him, she even might... like him _a lot_ - a first since Stefan. He was the first man who was genuinely kind with her and protected her even when she was human, and one of her deep regrets was to betray his trust when she ran away from Klaus so when she found him, she didn't waste any time "catching up".

At first, she convinced herself it was all because she wanted to shove the cure down Klaus' throat and make him her bitch, meaning she would finally get the chance to use the cloth bag that Angela had given to her a couple of centuries ago. But, fuck it was hard to resist to Elijah's subtle sexiness and charm, somewhere along the way, she was so drowned to him, she almost backed down on her plan to torture Klaus, almost and she was able to convince Elijah, well... lie to him, about her plans, but then, fucking Elena and the Salvatore's fucked up everything. Elijah stole the cure and hid it somewhere.

It took her sometime to track it down but she found it was in Mystic Fucking Falls of all places! But it wasn't easy getting the cure back so she decided she'd use the bag and torture Caroline instead right when Klaus left town. She had kidnapped her in the morning, took her to a house outside Mystic Falls, it was surrounded by trees so if Caroline screamed no one would be able to listen to her unless the campers that liked to hike around that zone, so she was able to "play" with her a little. Watching Caroline, reminded her of when Angela had done the same to her but she stopped the torture before Katherine killed someone.

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion **

Klaus arrived his empty mansion after warring himself about coming or not to Mystic Falls and leave..._ certain... things unfinished. _That was just not him but when Stefan called him and told him the latest, he really regretted not killing that Petrova shit when he first got the chance. He was _THE Klaus Mickaelson_ not some lame mother fucker, he was King and yes, his empire might not be like Marcel's but who cares about some city when you can make everyone bow when you arrive, having your bitches doing your dirty work all in all run the world? Be invincible?_ "Katerina Petrova won't ruin that" _he thought an dialed Stefan.

- I'm here. Meet me at my place

- With Rebekah there? No fucking way! - said Stefan

- She's not here, I'm all alone and waiting to hear your plan

- Meet us at the old Lockwood cellar, it's safer

- No, here or no meeting and don't even think I can't handle Katerina but I'm pretty sure you already know that. So, I would like you to meet me here

- Be there in 20 - the young Salvatore said and hung up the phone.

- This kid needs to stop hanging up the phone on me - Klaus muttered to himself

20 minutes passed and Stefan arrived

- Just in time. Tell me, what is your plan Stefan?

- Yeah... So, where's Rebekah?

- Dunno, don't care. Answer me

- Katherine made her move today, she tried to kill Damon - Klaus rolled his eyes - Kill kill, stake kill and then, she's bringing your big bro and get the cure out of him and feed it to you. - Klaus let out a humorless laugh

- That doesn't make the slightest sense Stefan, why would she kill Damon permanently? I share her desire but why now? - he asked. Noticing Klaus wasn't falling for his lie, Stefan tried a different approach

- Where's Rebekah?

- You better tell everything right now or help me the one killing you will be me - Klaus threatened

- Call her and see if she's answering - Klaus reluctantly did as Stefan said and when his baby sis didn't pick up, he looked at Stefan

- What is going on?

- You see, when she tried killing Damon she wanted to get at us but she must've forgot we have a witch, a powerful one that can take her down - Stefan said with grin on his face - So, she knows none of us will give her what she wants, hence kidnapping Rebekah, with you out of town it'll be the perfect bait to lure Elijah back town. - When Klaus seemed to believe in his lie, Stefan relaxed a bit and told Klaus_ the real plan_ - Damon's with Katherine trying to fool her enough and buy us some time to do what we need to

- And what is that?

- Kill Silas

- And do you happen to know where he is or what he looks like? - asked Klaus - I don't think so. Therefore, this plan is stupid

- Is it? I know he already had you, Caroline told me about that and he already had all of us! I dunno 'bout you but I don't feel like having Hell on Earth just because he wants to replay a lame romantic movie scene!

- I'm not scared of anything! - replied Klaus.

It was being more complicated getting Klaus to agree with this plan but even him could be played if you knew how to play him

- What about Caroline huh? Would you really want her living scared for the rest of her life?

- She'll handle that

- Just like she handled you killing Tyler's mom? Or when you turned him into a hybrid? Or when you kicked him out of town and making him promises of death?

- Stop it - murmured Klaus

- Then work with me, is that simple

- What's in it for you and Damon?

- Elena has come with terms about being a vampire. More importantly, with Silas dead, Bonnie will finally come to her senses and she'll stop talking about lowering the veil and get herself killed.

- This is all about Bonnie... Mm... I'm in. There's nothing stronger than love mate, even if it's unrequited

- Yeah yeah, I'm gonna text Damon and tell him to bring Katherine to the old Lockwood cellar.

- By the way, where's Caroline

- She's with Matt, Bonnie and Elena at the boarding house. It's safer if they remain ignorant about this Klaus

- My thoughts exactly. Let's get going, we're wasting time

* * *

**Katherine's Loft**

- Why are you burning that?

- Don't you want Caroline and Bonnie alive? - Damon made a "duh" face - So, shut the fuck up. This is how I'm gonna stop her, by burning the contents of this bag - when it was all burnt she sighed - Done.

- Good. Now, Stefan's waiting for us at the Lockwood cellar, let's go - he informed while leaving the loft

- Ah wait what? The deal was: I let Caroline go and you make Bonnie and Elena give me what I want

- Yeah, well, Stefan is there with both and he's waiting - she grabbed Damon's arm

- Why there?

- Why do you think? - replied Damon

- Let's go

Katherine was so easy to fool when she was desperate. _"Desperate dumb bitch"_ he thought

* * *

**Somewhere In The Woods **

Caroline woke up feeling... well, she really had no idea how she was feeling. Everything was a bit blurry but thanks to her vamp skills, everything was high-definition in no time and her brain started to work, and pieces of previous events started to come. All she remembered was pain, lots of pain, rage and blood lust for... what exactly? No fucking idea. She definitely bit someone close, a friend - Matt! "Oh my god!" She opened her eyes and saw Matt laying on the ground so she hurried next to him. She started sobbing.

His heart was still beating and someone gave him blood because she couldn't see his bite mark but... there was still a strong scent of blood. "Oh no, no, no!" she looked around and saw Bonnie coming out of the shadows.

- Bonnie? - she said getting up very slowly

- Care?

- It's me Bon, the real me. Whatever Katherine did to me, she stopped - she stepped closer, this time just like a friend would do but Bonnie stepped back

- I know, I just... - she trailed off

- I understand. Matt he's healed

- Yeah, Elena gave him some blood

- How did you... Why aren't you..

- At first, my magic wasn't cooperating but my flight instinct kicked in and I made you stop and after a while I was feeling weak so I stopped and moments later you were out.

- Did you-

- No, it wasn't me, I swear. After a while I just had to stop. I don't like to use much Expression, it's wiser that way - both girls stared at each other awkwardly for another second before carrying Matt back to the boarding house.

When they got there, Rebekah and Elena were coming to their senses, Caroline put Matt on the couch and he as well was starting to wake up and before anyone could say something Rebekah yelled

- Who the fuck do you think you are? Snapping my neck!

- I'm sorry, it's not like I meant it - excused Caroline

- I don't give a flying fuck! If you do that shit again I swear to god I will murder you!

- Can you stop fighting? My head hurts - complained Matt

- Matt, how are you ok? - asked Elena

- Yeah I'm fine. Let's just stay put. Caroline, she... - he trailed off

- I'm sorry Matty, I won't do that again, I promise.

- I'll stay here as well just in case. If someone needs to be staked - Rebekah looked at Caroline who only rolled her eyes - Or something, I'll be more than please to do it - Rebekah stated

- Guess, we'll stay put then, _all_ of us - said Bonnie sarcastically - Great

* * *

**The Old Lockwood Cellars**

- You said they'd be here - complained Katherine

- And they will. Relax Kat, no one's gonna eat you - mocked Damon and Katherine let out a humorless laugh as she understood where this was going

- You got me this time Salvatore. I guess my frustration helped you a lot

- Yeah _frustration_... Do you know how easy it was to fool you? I didn't even had to do much, you spilled the beans and all I had to do was bring Klaus up. You know what I'd call it? Desperation, bitch - he replies

Katherine punched him in the face and tried to go away but she was stopped when Stefan showed up along with_ him. _She gasped in shock because she knew he wasn't going to kill her, no, Klaus wasn't that kind,he wasn't even kind.

- Why the hurry? We just arrived - said Klaus

- It's not like I want to hang out with you

- It's only natural since my arrival to town ruined your plans

- Yeah right, whatever you say - she said trying to find an exit

- No running this time - said Stefan grabbing her arm - Tonight we'll_ hang out _

_- _You haven't lost the touch mate - complimented Klaus

- Actually, we wanna help you... to some point - said Damon

- Excuse _me_? Huh no fucking way!

- Katerina, if I were you-

- Gladly you're not - she interrupted

- Why are you talking? Do I looked like I'm finished? - Katherine swallowed hard before Klaus continued and the brothers kept a grin on their faces - If I were you, I'd be very very cooperative since you kidnapped one of mine today

_"He knows about Caroline.. shit! These fuckers will pay, mark my words"_ she thought. Damon tensed up a bit cause he was pretty sure that telling Klaus Katherine kidnapped Rebekah was part of the plan and that could blow right in their faces.

- She's fine now you know. It's her mom you should be worried about - informed Katherine

- Come again? - the hybrid asked

_"Uh-oh"_ Damon thought. Katherine was smiling now as she realized she had the tools to kill two rabbits with one stone: get the cure and get rid of the Salvatore's. And then it hit her, she wasn't in love with Stefan anymore, she didn't care if Damon died right now, actually she didn't mind if she did it herself. This was... surprising to say the least, she wasn't expecting this at all! But when did she start to feel like this? Since she left M.F.? She had no idea. It surely was when she had left town, but it was until she had the cure and went to N.Y. she started to feel more like herself, her darker self. Wait a minute! N.Y was when she was with Elijah! She couldn't be dark and... Fuck! She refocused on what was happening.

- You don't know. That's interesting

- You did not touch Caroline! - Klaus said angrily and choked the vampire

- Let... me... go...or...the...one...she...loves...will...die - Katherine tried to say but Klaus ignored her

- Did you know about this? Of course you did! And you lied to me! - Klaus was practically fuming

- Look, Blondie's fine! I made sure of that myself. Don't be such a drama queen! - replied Damon in the same tone as Klaus, loud and full of anger

- Plus she's with Matt, Elena and Bonnie. She's safe - added Stefan. The hybrid was so angry he snapped Katherine's neck and when she fell on the ground, he walk past her "dead" body in order not to step on it, looked at both brothers and ordered

- I want to see her now, along with my sister wherever she is, and if she's hurt, this will be your last day on Earth - he pronounced the last words slowly - Now let's go shall we?

They were gone without even looking at lifeless Katherine on the ground.

Man, how has life changed...

* * *

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

There was a weird atmosphere in the living room, Rebekah was staring at Matt and all he could do was look at Bonnie and every five second he'd glance over Caroline nervously, meanwhile Bonnie and Elena couldn't stop staring at each other. It looked like they were having a soundless conversation and both would, occasionally, look at Caroline worried. Finally, the latter broke the ice.

- I'm fine, you can stop staring at me like I'm an alien - she said playfully

- We've been staring at you like this since we were five but you were too distracted with your barbies and later, with boys. - replied Elena in the same tone. The earlier tension was starting to fade away as they went down to memory lane and since Rebekah wasn't part of any of those memories, she kinda felt left like the odd man out. Then, the door opened and the Three Musketeers rushed in, strangely, the blonde Original felt relieved. Stefan and Damon rushed over their girlfriends while Klaus just stood there watching Caroline as relieve married his face.

- Caroline - he said releasing breath he didn't even know he was holding

- Hi - she said hesitantly

- See, she's all good now you can stop drooling, it's disgusting - said Damon

- In fact, it's cute. At least, he doesn't look like some perv - snapped Caroline. Elena giggled at her best friend's remark , Stefan rolled his eyes, Bonnie chuckled and so did Rebekah even Klaus was smirking. The atmosphere was so much lighter but, you know, this is Mystic Falls and happiness doesn't last forever... Before they could enjoy this moment, Caroline's phone rang.

- Caroline...

- Mom? What's going on? - Liz's voice was so husky, she could barely be heard and her breath was heavy, this wasn't normal..

- I-I don't know. I'm so weak Care... - Caroline stood up and picked up her jacket

- Katherine - murmured Stefan remembering her words earlier. There was no need to say more as everyone got the picture loud and clear of what Stefan meant.

- T-T-There's... There's bl-bl-blood everywhere... I-I d-don't... - she trailed off and Caroline was already unlocking her car and ready to leave. The rest of the group followed her though Rebekah forced Matt to stay, she knew he had had a pretty rough night, he could deal with the other humans tomorrow

* * *

**Forbes House**

She, of course, was the first one to arrive and when she looked at her living room, the world started spinning so fast and that made her dizzy at the smell of her mom's blood. It was a strong scent which meant she had lost a great amount of blood. She rushed over Liz and tried to give her some vamp blood but she wasn't drinking, she looked for a syringe and filled it with her blood and gave it to Liz but once again, her body wasn't responding. Two minutes later, everyone was in her living room staring at, a very soon to be dead, Liz Forbes. They tried giving her more blood and even c.p.r but none of that was working until the room became silent. For Caroline first because she was her daughter, she was used to hear the sound of her mother's heart, but now it was quiet. It didn't took long enough to everyone realize there was nothing more they could do - Elizabeth Forbes was gone. For good.

- No - Caroline whispered - No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

- Caroline - Klaus tried

- Get off me! She's not fucking dead! She can't be! NO WAY!

- Caroline - it was Stefan's turn

- Don't! She ain't dead, I know it!

- She's not. She'll live through us, through you - Elena said sympathetically

- NO! She will come back, she has to!

- She won't - Damon said softly

How could they? Didn't they know her mom was the strongest person in this fucked up world? Didn't they? She had to come back from the dead, they all did! Even Matt, though he had Bonnie's help... DING DING!

- Bonnie... - she whispered. Stefan didn't even let Bonnie answer.

- I'm sorry Caroline, no - he said. He knew if Caroline asked her, Bonnie would bring her mom back risking her life doing it. He wouldn't bear the thought of losing her. Never

- I said Bonnie Stefan. Back off - Caroline said

- Caroline-

- Care, you know I'd do everything for you, but this is too much. I've already used Expression tonight and... I-I don't... wanna do it again

- You can use regular magic - said Elena

- No, if I use magic it'll be Expression, it's part of me now...

- Please... - pleaded Caroline crying. When Bonnie was going to answer, Stefan pulled her outside and tried to convince her not to do what Caroline was asking

- Please Bon, don't

- I have to Stefan, she's family and we help family

- But we don't get killed during it - he reasoned

- Look, I'm not asking your permission for anything

- This isn't about permission, it's about your life and you're my girlfriend and I love you, and as much as I like Caroline I won't let you get through with this!

**TBC**

* * *

**Q: Uh-oh! Dilemma! Do you agree with Stefan or Bonnie? And what did you think about Katherine? What's gonna happen next?**


	9. Flashback - Part 3

**Disclaimer: ********These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Angela Venegaz (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

_Flashback - Part 3_

**Forbes House**

- I'm not getting killed! You have to trust me Stefan! - said Bonnie

- Not this time Bon, I'm sorry but you're not doing this!_  
_

- Back the fuck off Stefan, I won't say this again - she threatened

- Are you threatening me? Really?! Bon, listen to yourself!

- Stefan... - she warned

- Bon, when it comes to Expression you completely lose your mind! You can't control it _and you're not saving Caroline's mom!_ - Bonnie ignored Stefan and went inside but the Salvatore grabbed her arm.

- You're hurting me, let go! - Stefan did as she said and then Bonnie spelled some words and Stefan wasn't able to get inside the house.

- The fuck?

- This is what I do Stefan, I save people, you can't take that away from me - she stated before entering the house. Bonnie was expecting everyone to give her odd looks or concerning looks or something sue to her conversation with Stefan, instead, they were focused on Caroline that was now crying silently and shaking stuck in Elena's bear hug. Bonnie instantly started looking for candles and as soon as she found them, she started placing them evenly. Klaus dragged Caroline out of the room as she cried even harder leaving Damon and Elena in the room.

- Bonnie, are you sure? - asked Damon and Bonnie was taken aback by that question, not the question necessarily but the person who asked it.

- Positive - she replied

- It's gonna be okay Bon, this is for Care - said Elena

- I know - the teenage witch replied and started chanting. As she went on the chanting the veins on her arms and neck started thickening to the point they were black and you could see them clear as the day. That was it for both Elena and Damon

- Bonnie! - Elena screamed but she was ignored. Damon tried to stop her but he was stuck and when the doppelgänger tried to move, she found herself in the same situation as her boyfriend.

- Bonnie stop! - ordered Damon but, again, she ignored them - Bonnie, dammit, stop before you get yourself killed!

There was no stopping her, she was not going to slow down or give up on her friend. A few minutes later, Liz's heart started beating again, it was a weak beat but at least she was alive. Elena wanted to hug Bonnie because she had done it, she had saved her best friend's mom! Damon was happy as well but he still wanted to yell at the girl in front of him but mostly he wanted to thank her for saving his friend's life so, when he tried to move, he could actually move, nothing was stopping him. Before he could ask anything, Bonnie fell heavily on her knees and placed a hand on her chest.

- Bonnie! - Elena said rushing over her friend as well as Damon

- I'm fine. That spell.. it took a lot of me

- You sure it's _just_ that witchy? We-

- What were you thinking Bonnie? - interrupted Stefan angrily. As soon as he felt the barrier that Bonnie had put on him earlier gone, he didn't waste time rushing inside - You know Expression is dangerous and using that much... It was reckless!

- I know how dangerous it can be Stefan, I don't need you to remind me of that!

- Oh really?! What is this then? - he yelled pointing at Liz

- Can't you just be happy that I brought her back_ without_ dying? Fuck man! - yelled Bonnie as well getting up and walking towards him. Before he could answer Caroline entered the room like a fucking tornado and started kissing her mom as she was thanking Bonnie over and over again. Klaus just stood there, watching his lover regain her light.

- Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Bon!

- No need to thank me, now you're happy. - she hugged the blonde vampire and said - Umm... that spell really did a work on me so, I'm gonna go

- Yeah sure, thanks again - Caroline said. Stefan followed Bonnie outside and blocked her way

- WHAT! - she snapped

- What?! How is it possible that you are so careless about your life? - Stefan said

- Again with this?! I thought I'd made myself clear: I care about everyone around me, they're family and I'll do everything to protect _and_ help them Stefan. _Everything._

- What about you huh? Who's gonna take care of you? Because obviously you don't let me do that, not even as your boyfriend _Bonnie_ - when Stefan called her Bonnie and not Bon, she knew shit had gotten serious

- I don't need to be taken care of! I'm not a fucking child! You don't get to make decisions for me or tell me _you won't let me_ do something! I'm not Elena so stop trying to pull the same shit you used to pull on her with me!

- Listen to yourself Bonnie what the fuck! You could've died and for fucking what? Caroline's mom? Is your life that worthless?

- Watch you words, shit!

- Why? You certainly didn't watch yours! I'm trying to keep you alive Bonnie! - the younger Salvatore replied

- You know why I did it? - she said looking right in his eyes - Because I lost my Grams, I lost my mom, she doesn't even shows up unless there's a life or death situation that involves her. I lost Jeremy, and I lost my dad to the supernatural. You have no idea how it was for me and I don't want that for Caroline! Because all she has is her mom and her friends, that's all!

- You're right, I have no fucking clue how it was for you, I saw a glimpse of it when I went to your house asking you about Connor - Bonnie looked down as she remembered that Klaus had forced her put him back in his body making her losing both her magic and her Grams. Again. - But you can't save people from dealing with loss and sadness because that helps them healing and moving on. I know you love Caroline so much but all I want is for you to love you first and put yourself first. - He caressed her cheek, she leaned against his touch. Moments passed and sighed

- I'm sorry - she whispered so low that if Stefan wasn't a vampire he wouldn't be able to hear her - About that and about what I said earlier. I was... nervous... and I shouldn't have said what I said.

- We were all nervous Bon, now please, promise me you won't do that again. Promise you won't put someone else's life before your own. - She thought about it because old habits died hard but Stefan was right, her life was just as precious as Caroline's or Elena's.

- I promise

- Not even mine

- Stefan... - that was another different deal but she didn't wanna fight him anymore so she gave in - I promise

- I love you - he said leaning in, kissing her like no tomorrow. Suddenly, her back was pressed against her Range Rover and her legs were wrapped around his hips, his mouth never left hers and soon enough he dick was getting hard and Bonnie was hot and bothered. His right hand was underneath her shirt and was travelling north while her hands were lost in his hair. They wanted to stop, really bad cause they were in the verge of making a porno scene right outside Caroline's house, it should be the adrenaline that got them in the mood or something. But they didn't stop, the show went on until Stefan heard an ambulance not so far and decided to put their private show on hold and resume it once they got home.

- We should stop - he said

- I know - Bonnie replied kissing him even harder

- Caroline's mom almost died

- I know - she said never breaking their kiss

The ambulance was closer now and the paramedics shouldn't see this.

- Seriously, we need to stop - Stefan said pulling away - There's an ambulance close and this - he waved his fingers between the two of them - Isn't something they'd want to see

- I know - she pouted - Do you think the ambulance is for Caroline's mom?

- She must've called 911 before she called Caroline. Do you wanna go inside again?

- No, I wanna go home and finish what we started. You? - she said wiggling her eyebrows, he only kissed her in response and everything was on fire again - I said home, not here Stefan

- Fine then. Get in, I'm driving - she did as he said and when Stefan was on the driver's side, Bonnie couldn't stop ogling her boyfriend. He was sexy as fuck! Now that he was sitting she could see his profile, his manly jaw line, his perfectly carved nose and part of his tempting lips. Her eyes traveled to his torso, she could see his muscled chest through his shirt or at least part of his chest, his arms were exposed and there was no need to say that Bonnie definitely loved the way he hugged, she looked at his hands and suddenly her mind was on the gutter. Stefan was very handy with his hands well fingers. Memories started to invade her mind. Great, now she couldn't even get a ride home from Stefan without getting wet. _"Way to go Bonnie!"_ she thought sarcastically. But then again, it was Stefan's fault! No one should be allowed to be that fucking perfect! That guy was... She noticed Stefan had a grin on his face as soon as her arousal filled the air

- You need to stop - Stefan said - Or else I'll just pull the car and fuck you right now

- Well it's your fault! I'm just a girl trying to get home and you're trying to seduce or something - she said as matter of fact

- Yeah right Bennett, whatever that makes you feel better - she giggled and suddenly felt really tired so she landed her head on the window and closed her eyes.

- Bon? Hey, you ok? - he asked looking at his sleepy girlfriend

- Yeah... I'm sooo tired - The fact she had used Expression twice tonight and then had a heated make out session with Stefan really did something to her.

- We're almost there, please don't fall asleep on me Bon. I want to resume what we started - she giggled but kept her eyes closed

- We will - she whispered

* * *

**Old Lockwood Cellar/ Katherine's loft**

Katherine woke up alone in the middle of the cellar with her expensive as fuck clothes full of dirt. As her brain restarted, she remembered Klaus knowing she had kidnapped his precious little Caroline but... she was still alone. And in one piece. Odd. This was not typical Klaus, when you fucked Klaus he fucked you back but somehow she was still alive. _"What the fuck?" _Did that blonde air head meant that much to Klaus? Apparently. For the second time, Katherine appreciated the day Caroline was born.

The Petrova vampire wasted no time getting back to her loft and pack a few things. Once she got there, she unlocked the door and gasped. She was not expecting this guest _at all_!

- What... how... you... - Katherine struggled but she was flabbergasted

- I came here to collect - the person said. Katherine wanted to say something but the only thing that came out of her mouth was air - Don't worry, I just came here to thank you. My business with you is over but you might want this for... protection. You'll need it - Katherine was able to catch the thing with her shaky hands - Take care, friend. Oh and I took the liberty to pack your bags, here's the ticket - Katherine look at it and realized it wasn't even her ticket - Don't worry, it's safe, once you get there, go to this place at 4 o'clock p.m., - the person gave her a piece of paper with directions - local time of course, and you'll meet one of my crew members. Tell him you're my guest and tell him to call me to confirm. Do not tell him your name understood? - Katherine nodded - Ok. He'll guide you to my safe house and offer you anything you want. - Katherine had no idea what to say so she nodded her head again. It seemed that was all she could do - You'll be safe, trust me. Once again, thank you Katherine. - the person said and then left.

Katherine was now alone with her bags packed, directions to a safe house and a ticket in her hand. Klaus wouldn't let her go, he didn't leave unfinished business just that - unfinished. At least not for long. So, she took he bags, her purse, and with the ticket and directions in her hand, she left her loft.

* * *

**The Boarding House**

- Caroline's mom is alive. She's now on her way to the hospital - informed Matt putting his phone on his pocket

- That's good. I don't think anyone should see their parents die in such way - sigh - Not even bloody Caroline

- She's not that bad you know? She's pretty amazing when you get to know her

- She snapped my neck tonight so, excuse me if she's not on my bff's list

- That was not her, it was Katherine - Matt said

- Oh, I know all 'bout Caroline's break down. Still, Katherine couldn't possibly compel Caroline

- She didn't... I think. I don't know what she did to Caroline, all I know is that when I got here she was acting all... Damon like. But worse I think. It was weird man - explained the quarterback rubbing the back of his neck

- So, where is that Petrova bitch?

- No idea. You still want the cure, right?

- I want to be human. I don't care if everyone thinks I'm stupid but I'm a thousand years old and I feel like I'm a walking corpse. - Rebekah said looking down - What's so great about being a vampire if you can't truly enjoy your life? When you spend your life on the run, you forget to appreciate the good things.

- Well, not all humans have a great life, just look at me - Matt stated shrugging his shoulders

- Matt, you have friends, you struggle with the obstacles that life has but you still manage to overthrow them. You're 18, no parents to help you with your house bills, you have a job, school and you still have to deal with this supernatural bullshit and you're not in a psychiatric hospital. - Matt grinned - You're right, you don't have the most amazing life, you're no superstar but I find it amazing that you're still standing, fighting. You're a warrior and... - she leaned closer and said - I like that - Matt pushed her softly and said

- Rebekah, this is not happening

- Can't blame me for trying - she said

- Maybe I should go home - excused Matt standing up

- Are you running from me Matt? Don't worry, I won't do that again. I'm sorry - He sighed

- Fine. So, you were talking about _wanting to be_ human again but I've never heard you talk about _when you were_ human.

- I don't... My human life... Maybe we should talk about something else - the blonde Original replied

- You know, you can trust me. We might not be bff's but you saved me _and_ Bonnie tonight and if I can help you in any way, I will. So, spill - Matt meant every word he said, if it wasn't for Rebekah Bonnie might be seriously injured or worst. Once again, when Bonnie needed the most, those Salvatores fuckers were anywhere in sight. He couldn't really understand what was so special about them. But truth be told, when Rebekah texted him back, he felt relieved, so fucking relieved and now Bonnie was alive. Thanks to Rebekah. So, yea, he was gonna help her with her past.

- Matt... - she sighed and continued - If you didn't know, Mikael was a son of a bitch of the worst kind... he hated his kids. He hated Klaus because he wasn't his real son, he hated Elijah cause he could fight him back with his wits, he hated Kol cause he wanted to party all the time, he hated Finn cause he got all of Esther's attention and Mikael was an attention whore. He hated my little brother Henrik, don't really know why though. He... umm... he... - she trailed off. Matt poured her a glass of bourbon and gave it to her, she had one sip and went on with the story - He hated me... he hated me cause when I was 16 I lost my baby - slowly, tears streamed down her face and Matt's jaw hit the floor.

Rebekah, a teen mom? That was fucked up! Minutes passed and Rebekah continued the story

- You'd expect him to support me through those hard times but... he didn't. He called me incompetent, he said I had absolutely no use and I couldn't even keep a baby alive... - now she was sobbing and, unconsciously, she placed her hand on her tummy. Moments passed again before she spoke - Esther she never said anything bad but she didn't help me either. My brothers, they helped me a lot you know... I was gonna name her Emma, I liked to think she was a girl. And now, she's gone... Not one single day has went by without praying for her and Henrik. And 8 months later, when I was 17, my little brother... Henrik, he... he died and I was turned along with my brothers.

- I'm so sorry Rebekah - said Matt sympathetically. Losing a baby at the age of 16 and having no parenting support, losing a brother plus, being turned into vampire, it was a lot to deal with on her own.

- It's okay... I guess - she said whipping her tears away - I learned how to deal with this, like I said my brothers helped me a lot, especially Elijah. - she smiled - But vampirism had a great part on my.. recovery.

- You turned it off, just like- he stopped himself before he could finish. Rebekah was in a fragile place right now and compare her to Elena was not a wise thing to do at the moment

- Yeah. As you can see, my human life was full of shit. The boys were, well, they were boys. At least they'd talk to me. The other girls in the village wouldn't talk that much with me because they were afraid I might me a witch and curse them all. Stupid girls.

- Indeed - Matt agreed

- I wanna have Emma again, and then, I want a boy, Henrik would be his name. I want to raise them in a safe place and hear them call me mommy and say they love me. I wanna have toys scattered around the house, I wanna go to school plays and watch them go to college. I want both Emma and Henrik to live through my kids, through my blood, that's my only wish and it has been since Henrik died. - she whispered - I want a man to love me and to love my kids as much as I'd love them. I wanna have family trips and go to carnivals and grow old with my loved ones. I don't wanna live scared no more. I want that cure so bad Matt. I'd do anything for it because Emma and Henrik are _so_ worth it.

- I know and honestly I hope you take it. But what about Klaus and Elijah?

- I don't care about them. Klaus only wants the cure so that he can create more hybrids and he expects me to give it to Elena! He's always sneaking out of town doing God knows what and he thinks I'm letting Elena fucking Gilbert have the cure?! No way. As far for Elijah, there's nothing I can say. He knew how much I wanted the cure and still... - she trailed off

- You'll have it, sooner or later - Matt said

- I hope so

* * *

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline, Klaus, Elena and Stefan were waiting outside Liz's room waiting for news. She had been submitted to an emergency surgery due to the massive blood lost, she needed an immediate blood transfusion. They waited and waited and waited until she was back to her room and when Caroline thought she could finally see her mom and give her some vamp blood, the nurses inside the room blocked her saying that they needed to make sure she was stable before she had any visitors. So, they waited and waited and waited.

Damon wanted to punch someone because now that the town water supply had vervain he couldn't compel the nurses to go their merry way. _"Fucking problems!" _he thought. FINALLY, they were allowed to enter the room though Elena thought Caroline should have alone moment with her mom.

When Klaus was about to go with Caroline, his phone started ringing, he checked the number, turned to Caroline and said

- Caroline, love, give your mom my best wishes - Klaus said kissing her forehead

- You leaving?

- I have to but I'm sure your mother will get better, soon. - Caroline smiled

- Thank you, for everything - now it was Klaus' turn to smile. Damon pretended to puke and Elena couldn't help but smile too. Klaus kissed her forehead again and then left.

- Go see your mom - said Elena cheerfully. Caroline hugged Elena and then, awkwardly, she hugged Damon

- Thank you, both of you. - Elena smiled and Damon grinned.

Caroline entered the room, first she peeked and then she entered the room. Her mom was peacefully sleeping and Caroline stared at her, she closed her eyes and heard her mom's heart beat. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Since her mom had accepted her as a vampire, Caroline would count her heart beats when she couldn't sleep or when she was too stressed or scared and somewhere along the way, she was used to that sound whenever she was with her mom. 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36. She finally stepped closer to her mom, she caressed her cheek and pushed a chair, she sat on it and sighed.

- You scared me today - Caroline said - When I stopped hearing your heart... I couldn't... it was terrible. - another sigh - But thank god, Bonnie saved you. I know it was selfish to ask her to do that knowing she already had used Expression tonight but... you're everything I have and... It's late you know, 3.30 a.m actually - Caroline took her mom's hand in her hands - This is Katherine's shit, she's so obsessed with the cure that she's even more bitchy and crazier than she was... She did... something to me, she tor- she hurt me. Badly. - Caroline started crying and silence filled the room for a couple of minutes - But I don't wanna talk about that. There's something else you should know - Caroline stood up and opened the room's door to make sure that Elena and Damon were no where near, when she saw that they'd left, she closed the door and went back to her seat. She cleared her throat before speaking - Tyler's not in town and I miss him. A lot actually, but... please don't yell at me, it's just... lately, I've been seeing Klaus differently, when he's in town of course, because he's always leaving and know one knows what he's up to! - The cheerleader complained - But tonight... he was absolutely amaz- nice and I know he's d-bag but I have absolutely no idea how to explain this. It's complicated. - she sighed, she hoped her mom would react but it was too soon for that - Einstein once said "If you can't explain it to a six year old, you can't understand it yourself" and that's how I feel, like a six year old talking bout feelings or whatever. I'm scared mommy, I'm not ready to face these feelings... I need you mommy, I need your help. - she whispered and landed her head on her mom's lap and fell asleep.

* * *

**Klaus's Mansion**

When Klaus finally got home, he finally answered the phone

- What is taking you so long? - the person on the other end of the line

- I had to manage some things here in New Orleans, I told you that - Klaus said

- Hurry Klaus, I won't wait forever. Be here before 11 a.m. or forget about the deal!

- Fine, where are we meeting this time

- When you arrive, you'll know. The clocking is ticking - the voice said and hang up the phone.

Time to leave. Again.

* * *

**Bennett House**

20 minutes later, they arrived the Bennett residency and thankfully, her dad wasn't home. Bonnie unlocked the door and went straight to her bedroom. Though she and Stefan had a heated make out session scheduled for, well, now, she was not feeling it. At all! All she was feeling was this tiredness and heaviness in her chest wich she would normally feel when she'd do strong spells. It just took a piece of her that could be easily fixed with a lot of rest and some miracle. But this time, it was different. Back in the car she started feeling tired and somewhat sleepy but now adding to her tiredness and heaviness in her chest was her sight. Everything was slightly blurry and breathing was becoming slightly hard, but being a Bennett, a stubborn and proud one, she wouldn't complain to Stefan, she'd just postpone having hot sex.

She didn't even changed her clothes, she just threw her purse to somewhere in her room, fell heavily on the bed and didn't move. That's how tired she was. Not long after, Stefan was in her room, lied down next to her. He saw how exhausted she looked (and sounded to his vamp hearing) so he knew he wasn't getting laid. Not that night. He held his girlfriend in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Humm... It was a bit hotter than usual... he kissed her lips and just like her forehead, they were a little hotter than usual...

- Bon... your temperature is a little higher than usual - whispered Stefan

- It's from Expression, whenever I do a big spell, my body weakens a bit. I've already explained you that - she said softly

- Yeah I know but your breathing is also heavier. It wasn't like this the other times Bon, maybe you should go to the doctor

- No, I don't like hospitals! Besides, all I need is to rest and everything'll be fine. Next week, I'll be good again, no big deal

- Bon-

- Stefan, I'm tired and I don't wanna fight you anymore. If I don't get better by tomorrow, I promise I'll go to the doctor - Stefan sighed in relieve - But you'll have to come with me

- With all that blood? - Bonnie gave him a look and he finally said - Fine. Now, sleep, you need to get better. - she hummed and leaned even closer to Stefan's chest

2 Hours later...

Bonnie jumped in her bed with her hands in her chest making Stefan jump as well. The tightness in her chest had increased 10 times and her vision skills had decreased too, it seemed like someone was clutching her heart, hard, and she wasn't getting enough oxygen to her brain. Stefan was trying to understand what was wrong with Bonnie and then he saw her hands in her chest, he heard her heart beat decrease. He told her to get off the bed so that they could go to the hospital but she wasn't listening.

- Bon? Bon? - nothing - Bonnie! Bonnie!

- Stefan? - her voice was shaky and she was crying - I can't... I can't... - Stefan bit his wrist and put it in Bonnie's mouth, she drank a few drops of blood and was able to breathe a little better

- Let's go. - He took her hand and fled through the stairs until they were outside, before he could grab her, she let out a huge gasp. Stefan looked at her and saw black, thick veins covering her entire skin and a millisecond later, Bonnie was on the ground.

* * *

**Mystic Falls Square**

This was definitely the place to come, _to finish what had been started a long time ago_ - one said. There was something supernatural about this place, a human couldn't feel it, but this town was filled with something different, not human. That was why Mystic Falls was so attractive because of its "superficial" ignorance. Hmmm...

_"It was time to finish what had been started a long time ago"..._ It was time to change the world... Was this change good? Bad?

We shall see...

* * *

**Q: Who was the person at Katherine's Loft? What did he/she give Katherine for protection and where's Katherine heading? REBEKAH: A TEEN MOM? What did you think of that? Why is Klaus always out of town? Is it me or Caroline FINALLY admitted her feelings? What would you think about some Klaroline? You decide if there'll be Klaroline or not, so tell me!**

**Read and review! (I apologize if it was way too long and if this is an issue, please let me know!)**

Oh and one thing, I'm thinking about creating an account on LiveJournal but it's so damn confusing and i dunno if it's worth it so, if any of you can please enlighten me about this site, it'd be amazing! Thanks!


End file.
